buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aftermath, Part One
"Aftermath, Part One" was the eighteenth issue of the Angel comic book series. Aftermath is notable for ending the canon arc started in After the Fall. These subsequent issues have no involvement from Joss Whedon . This arc introduces new writer Kelley Armstrong and penciller Dave Ross they took over from the previous helm belonging to Brian Lynch, Joss Whedon & penciller Franco Urru. Synopsis With a fortnight passed since "After The Fall" finally came to an end, the start of "Aftermath" doesn't waste much time in reminding readers that things have changed for Angel. Given that there's a bit of bounty on his head with every demon lord works his salt, Angel seemed more worried about the lack of attempts on his life. Within a minute of discussing the dearth in assassins on his tail, a gang of them came out of the woodwork to try and kill Angel. While taking the demons on Angel got a reminder of his actions when he first arrived in LA. The vampire he was fighting reminded him of that wasn't banking on Angel killing him. IT gave Angel the idea to try and rebuild a gang in a fevered bid to escape those haranguing him now that he's famous. So who could possibly join Angel's little gang? Wesley, Fred and Cordelia are all gone and everyone else is caught up in trying to get themselves sorted out. Even Connor isn't particularly game for the idea of teaming up with his father but his motives are believable. Angel isn't surprising when he didn't push the issue with Connor. I think Angel more than understood why his son and friends would want some time out. Their experiences in hell were life changing and Connor simply wants to seek a quiteter exsitence for right now. But help comes when it is needed, and an old friend returns to help out in the form of Kate. We saw her back in "After The Fall Part 7". It doesn't take Kate all that long to offer her services to Angel either. Given that they've probably not have had contact with each other since "Epiphany", it's nice that Angel agreed to let Kate help him out. Watching the pair of them trying to set up business cards was endearing as are Kate's motives for wanting to help people. Plus she's quick in both promoting the new Angel Investigations and finding somewhere for her and Angel to set up base. Let's just say that a church is as good a location as anywhere else. As Angel sleeps, a panther sneaks into his room where it transforms into a mysterious dark woman with a stake for Angel's back.... Continuity The story is set after After the Fall, and early in this issue we see Gunn drive off in a car with Illyria leading up to the events in Issue 23 :"Become What You Are". Spike is shown somewhere else and Lorne seems to be opening a café of sorts. Connor's also refusing to take Gwen's calls. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Dez *Connor *Kate Lockley Cameos *Spike *Illyria *Lorne *Gunn Events *Kate Lockley returns to L.A *In the introduction an enemy refrences a prophecy that Angel will help the side of evil. *Illyria and Gun are seen driving off in a car, leading up to Issue 23 : "Become What You Are" *Connor is refusing to take Gwen Raiden's calls. *Angel & Kate try to reopen Angel Investigations, and Kate mentions a church should be their base. Locations *Los Angeles Body Count *six demons, killed by Angel *a vampire, dusted by Angel *a vampire, dusted by Kate Lockley *a demon, killed by Kate Lockley *a giant demon, killed by Angel and Kate Lockley Behind the Scenes Collections *''Aftermath'' Gallery Variant Covers A06-18-00c.jpg|Retailer Incentive A A06-18-00d.jpg|Retailer Incentive B A06-18-00e.jpg|Dynamic Forces Exclusive Quotes Angel: "I like making a difference. Helping out." Demon: "That prophecy I heard says you will help out. On our side." Angel: "Don't remind me." Angel (to himself): "Even after a month of normalcy, everything remains changed. No more hiding in the shadows. No more hiding what I am. Back to the beginning. Back to when I used to do some good." Connor: "There's another team? Is that a good … I mean … if you need someone to watch your back now and then, I'm there, but I really need to find a job on my own, make some money, get a better place." Angel: "I could help with that." Connor: "I'd rather you didn't." Angel: "Kate?" Kate: "Been a while, huh?" Angel: "It has. You look -" Kate: "Different? Don't recognise me without a scowl, I bet. Word is you're reopening Angel Investigations. Thought maybe I could help." nl:Aftermath, Deel Eén Category:Angel comics Category:IDW Publishing